The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The human foot is generally divided into the dorsal (top) and plantar (bottom) portions. On the plantar surface there are several layers of muscle, bone, tendon, fascia and neurovascular structures. The plantar fascia is a normal anatomical structure with two main bands; a medial and lateral. The plantar fascia sits beneath the subcutaneous tissue and superficial to the deep foot intrinsic muscles. The plantar fascia can sometimes be described as an aponeurosis. In the posterior ankle a normal anatomical structure exists that is commonly referred to as the Achilles tendon. This tendon is formed by three separate muscles-gastrocnemius, soleus and plantaris together create the Achilles tendon.
A common foot condition/ailment exists that causes intense heel or arch pain. It can be referred to as plantar fasciitis, heel spur, heel spur syndrome or plantar fibromas. These syndromes usually develop from overuse and commonly cause pain which is referred to as post static dyskinesia, i.e., pain after rest. An intense inflammation of the plantar fascia will result in mild to severe pain, occurring in the heel or arch, although varying patient-to-patient. On a rare occasion a patient can have a different etiology for their symptoms not limited to calcaneal stress fracture, tarsal tunnel syndrome, calcaneal branch nerve impingement, tendonitis, neoplasm growth or deep vein thrombosis.
Another common ailment exists that is referred to Achilles tendonitis. This syndrome will create pain in the back of the ankle. Patients commonly will experience pain along the tendon either at “mid substance” which is referred to as 3-5 cm above its insertion into the calcaneus. The patient can also experience pain directly at the insertion of the Achilles into the calcaneus. Quite often, localized swelling will develop near the painful area. Although, different etiologies can cause pain in the back of the ankle that are not limited to Achilles tendon rupture, gout, deep vein thrombosis or the ostrigonum syndrome.
Many known treatments exist for the above syndromes. With plantar fasciitis, common treatments include NSAIDs, physical therapy, arch support/orthotics, cast immobilization, corticosteroid injection, surgery and splinting devices. With Achilles tendinitis common treatments include NSAIDs, heel lifts, cast or boot immobilization and physical therapies. Posterior leg and foot stretching devices are commonly accepted forms of treatment for plantar fasciitis, calcaneal spur syndrome and Achilles tendonitis.
Many current devices can cause significant discomfort from overstretching foot structures. These existing devices as it relates to plantar fasciitis/calcaneal spur's, e.g., heel spur's, pull directly on the patient's foot, causing undue stress and pressure including on the upper portion of the foot resulting in discomfort to the patient. Further, many patients have conditions in the foot or ankle which limits her ability to stretch. Conditions such as degenerative joint disease can experience increased pain if overstretching exists.
Therefore, a need exists for a device and method for treating static ankle plantar flexion in a manner that reduces discomfort as compared to known methods and devices including a need to enable a patient to selectively and precisely control the degree to stretching.